


Whiny

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Crying, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin took his time to stop sulking as he chews on his bottom lip, then glistening eyes meets Mark’s as he says softly, “Sometimes, can I please not be punished?” Mark look at him, a little puzzled.





	Whiny

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, IDK what is this. There's just... No markmin smut. I want Markmin smut. LMAO.

“Hyung,” Jaemin calls while his boyfriend runs warm water along his back, his touch delicate against Jaemin’s soft skin.

 

Mark hums but makes no move to give all of his attention to Jaemin.

 

Jaemin pull his body away from Mark, making his boyfriend startle and he whines, “I have to tell you something, can you please look at me for a while?” he pouts, eyebrows drawn closer together and his voice muffled in dissatisfaction with Mark’s response.

 

The older of the two giggles, hands reaching for his taller boyfriend’s cheeks to pinch as he scrunch his nose and smile widely, “You’re so cute, my heart is going nuts because of you, Jaemin-ie.” he says and pull Jaemin’s face to kiss the tip of his nose. “I’m sorry, alright? What is it, hm Nini?” Mark asks softly, his thumbs running along dried tears from earlier on Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

Jaemin took his time to stop sulking as he chews on his bottom lip, then glistening eyes meets Mark’s as he says softly, “Sometimes, can I  _ please  _ not be punished?” Mark look at him, a little puzzled. “Hyung- I mean like, I want to be needy and clingy for fun. I know you actually like it. But can I be needy and clingy without getting punished hyung? But also, if you don’t like the idea, it’s alright. I like being punished too. I,” Jaemin’s eyes look away from Mark’s eyes to look at his naked thighs. “I you being rough a lot.” he says shyly.

 

Jaemin’s request isn’t a big deal. Mark can handle that. He do like Jaemin being needy. Jaemin looks the cutest and the most beautiful when he turns needy and clingy. When they first got together, Mark was a little shocked when Jaemin snuggle his face into Mark’s neck or chest in public and that one time Jaemin asked for kisses over his face when he had to wait for Mark after class -and Mark kissed him all over his face in front of the entire college or Jaemin will not move. Mark really liked it though, and he grew to love Jaemin being Jaemin. What Mark can’t handle is Jaemin’s confession of himself liking Mark being rough. Although Mark can pretty much tell from all the moaning and whining Jaemin makes during their intimate times, Jaemin never voiced it out. Jaemin happens to be shy to talk about their bedtime. 

 

“Hyung, stop staring.” Jaemin crouch his body to look even smaller. “It’s fine if you don’t want it. Don’t think about it too much.” he reminds, his voice just as small as he seems to be.

 

How could Mark not think about it? If Jaemin wants it, he gets it.

 

“Nini,” Mark cups his boyfriend’s face to look up at him. “I don’t mind. Instead, I like it. But, not all the time is that right? We can take turns. You want to get yourself on edge using me and you also want me to ruin you endlessly.” Mark eyes Jaemin’s cheeks turning a shade pinker which makes him smile like an idiot. “We can do it however you want, Nini.”

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Mark pretty much ran back to his shared apartment with Jaemin after class. His boyfriend sent him a voice message in the middle of his class saying, “Hyung, please come to me. I need you.” with his breath unstable, close to tears. He spend the remaining forty-five minutes chewing the back of his pen so hard it’s dented and scratched. When Mark is calm, he would find that disgusting but right now, Mark could only think of Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin-. On his way back, he regrets not leaving the class sooner for emergency. His heart was beating so fast, worried of his precious Jaemin. 

 

Before Mark could even insert his key to the door, he hears Jaemin's cry and Mark could feel himself shaking, so scared and mad at himself for not ditching the class. Mark slam the door shut when he got in and run to their room. The door to their room is not closed and Mark could see Jaemin's legs shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Jaemin-ie,” Mark throws his bag to the floor, forgetting his laptop inside as he's close to tears as well, just listening to Jaemin whimpers.

 

Mark's eyes went wide and his heart beat even faster, his anger to himself now turn to Jaemin. Mark feels weak, his own limbs hanging restlessly on his body from the panic, worry, and the running. Jaemin is currently in bed, naked, playing with himself with a vibrator placed at the tip of his dick. 

 

“Hyung,” Mark watch Jaemin's tears fall and he finds himself crying as well. 

 

Mark stomp his way to Jaemin and pull him into a tight hug. “Why are you doing this to me, Jaemin-ie? I got so scared.” Mark plant many kisses on Jaemin's head, arms wrapped securely around his fragile boyfriend. 

 

Jaemin squirms in Mark's arms, “I'm sorry hyung, are you going to punish me?” Jaemin's words muffled as his mouth is pressed on Mark's shoulder blade.

 

Will Mark? Jaemin don't usually disturb Mark when he knows his boyfriend is busy. Especially in class. Which is why Jaemin playing with himself isn't what Mark expected to see when he got home after that message. Usually, to get Mark punish him, Jaemin would  _ touch _ Mark in public when he's not supposed to. Or Jaemin would cling to Mark's friends, especially Yukhei -Jaemin knows Mark feel insecure with Yukhei because that bastard is fucking attractive. Jaemin is being needy.

 

_ It's time.  _

 

“No. You can take care of yourself today, hm?” Mark pull Jaemin to look at the boy's tears stained face. “You waited for me for song long, didn't you Nini?” Mark push Jaemin's hair away for his face and cups his flushed face. “I'm here now. What do you want me to do?”

 

Jaemin look at Mark's face in awe, smiling but still, his eyes tired. Jaemin then instantly wrap his arms around Mark's neck and pull him in to kiss his lips, desperately. Mark follows Jaemin to lay on their bed but this time, Mark bottoms. Jaemin push himself down, pressing himself onto Mark even closer if possible when Mark's already pulling him as well. Jaemin pull his lips away, a moan escaping his pretty lips as his hips grind on Mark's jeans material, rough on his dick. 

 

“Hyung,” Jaemin cries and Mark stare at his pretty boyfriend carefully, his face red and sweaty. “Mark hyung,” Jaemin cries, rocking his hips faster while his body is still flat on Mark and arms still wrapped around Mark's neck. Mark could feel himself getting hard from the sight of Jaemin's face and the friction of his own dick and underwear. His breathing getting heavier as well as Jaemin who exhale on Mark's shoulder. 

 

“I want you hyung, p-please.” Jaemin whines. 

 

“You have me, Jaemin-ie.” Mark breathes heavily. 

 

Mark has his eyes closed, focusing on every movement Jaemin makes. Jaemin's arms slide away from his neck and he feel his shirt being lifted up and his body touch Jaemin's sweaty body. Mark simultaneously lift his arms up to let Jaemin take his shirt off. In no time, his shirt fly to the other side of the room and Jaemin's mouth finds Mark's nipple. Since he's not used to the feeling of sucking nipples, Jaemin pull away to focus on riding Mark. 

 

“A-aah,” Jaemin whines, his hands undoing Mark's jeans and he get off Mark to desperately pull it off completely. Thankfully, Jaemin thought, Mark is hard. He parts Mark's legs wide enough for him to fit in between. Mark helps by moving his body up so that Jaemin won't fall to the back. Jaemin folds his body to meet his lips and Mark's leaking dick together. Jaemin kiss along Mark's dick, licking him off clean making Mark flinch a little to the light kisses. Mark groans, Jaemin took him all in one shot and breathe at Mark's pubic hair. Mark will never get used to Jaemin's tongue dancing around his dick. 

 

“You're doing great Nini.” Mark get a grip of Jaemin's hair and pull. 

 

Jaemin hums to that, pulling away to almost dropping Mark's dick out of his mouth then dive back in to take Mark even deeper down his throat. “F-fuck!” Mark hisses, one knee going up in the air. Jaemin continue to bop his head up and down, somehow it feels like he takes Mark in deeper every time. Jaemin cries, the back of his throat starting to burn but that's exactly the point. He loves it. He loves the taste of Mark slowly falling down his throat and the warmth. At the thought of Mark's seeds, he bop his head even faster and whines, wanting Mark to cum quickly. But Jaemin also wants Mark to fill him in. He wants to have a taste of Mark in down his throat and up his ass. Also knowing Mark's body really well, Mark won't cum from a blow job. So Jaemin pull away to give kitten licks over the tip of Mark's dick while Jaemin's hands wrap around the base carefully. He make his way up, kissing Mark's stomach up to his chest and finally his neck. 

 

“Hyung, I want you so bad hyung. Please, hyung.” Jaemin has his eyes closed tightly and he chews on his bottom lip as he guide Mark's dick into him. “Mark hyung, it hurts hyung.” Jaemin cries, sobbing slowly. Mark grip onto Jaemin's hips tightly. 

 

“I didn't prepare you, Nini. I should prepar-”

 

Jaemin shakes his head, no. “I want this, hyung. I'm fine. It's fine. I like this. I want this.” Jaemin hold Mark's forearm tightly, hissing as he lowers himself. “M-Mark hyung,” Jaemin cries his boyfriend's name over and over again as he move himself up and down. “You feel nice, hyung. I feel really nice.” Jaemin says softly. 

 

Some time later, Jaemin whines, getting used to the pain. “Hyung, I want more.” he whines, eyes meeting Mark's to see Mark's pale skin bright red. “Hyung, I-” Jaemin didn't finish. He got busy rocking his hips on Mark while they stare into each other. Jaemin grabs one of Mark's hands and start to suck on three of his fingers. He lets his drool fall out of his lips to run down Mark's arms. His other hand reach for the vibrator he was using while waiting for Mark. He hands Mark the vibrator, “Help me hyung, I want more but I can't wait for too long.” Mark obeys, placing the vibrator, off, at the tip of Jaemin's dick and straight away put it on full power, sending Jaemin's body to shiver and he moans and whines.

 

“You like that, Nini?” Mark asks and Jaemin nods quickly, sucking onto Mark's fingers angrily. “Is this enough, Nini?” Jaemin shake his head, no. 

 

“Hyung, I'm- I'm tired. Finish me, please hyung. I'm tired. I want- Please hyung, fill me in hyung. In me hyung. Please hyung. Please.” 

 

Jaemin's begging makes Mark's heart beat so fast. He feels so in love with Jaemin. He don't mind Jaemin begging at all. He loves it. Jaemin's tan skin looking red and shiny from sweat and heat. His lips plump from himself chewing. His cheeks stained with dried tears. His hair messy. His voice softer and sweet,  _ begging _ . 

 

“Hyung, please.” Jaemin whines.

 

Mark groans, his boyfriend looking so sexy like that, begging. He wants the boy to beg more but for next time. His boyfriend needs to be filled. Mark snaps his hips up, it's uncomfortable for him but he's also very close so that doesn't matter at this point. The loud sound of his skin and Jaemin's slapping fills in the room. Jaemin holds Mark's hand that is holding the vibrator closer and he cries in the pleasure. Later, Mark put away the vibrator to hold his boyfriend securely by his hips as he thrusts faster into his pretty boyfriend, desperate to reach the climax. 

 

Jaemin moans, nails digging into Mark's skin when Mark  _ finally  _ cums. “Mark hy-hyung!”

 

Jaemin take one of Mark's hand, “Please.” he placed his boyfriend's hand on his dick. Mark understood and lazily stroke his boyfriend off. Once a while, he would tighten his grip and fasten his speed for Jaemin to whine and he loves it. 

 

“Can I cum hyung? Please hyung, can I come? I want to cum hyung. I-”

 

Jaemin moans as his thighs stutter, releasing his seeds on Mark's stomach and chest. 

 

They both breathe heavily, Jaemin plopping down onto Mark despite his come in between their body. “Did you like it hyung?” Jaemin asks under his breath, face now already snuggling closer into Mark's neck. 

 

“I loved it, Jaemin-ie.” Mark tells.

 

“Thank you Mark hyung. You gave me what I wanted.” 

 

“And I will always give you whatever you want, Jaemin-ie.” Mark run his fingers in Jaemin's hair. 

 

“Tonight, can we go out for a drink? I missed you.” 

 

Mark giggles, “Missed me?”

 

“It's been awhile since we have a drink together.”

 

“It's been awhile since we go on a date.”

 

Jaemin hums. 

 

“Alright, Nini.” Mark wrap his arms tight around his boyfriend. “Tonight.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, IDK WTF is this.


End file.
